Joyeux anniversaire Tsuna!
by Yummy Yume
Summary: OS. Mammon n'a pas d'idée de cadeau, heureusement Xanxus est toujours prêt à rendre service (ou pas).


Je n'ai rien posté depuis des lustres, mais c'est l'anniversaire de Tsuna aujourd'hui, et il est grand temps que je m'y remette!

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.**

* * *

Mammon avait un problème. Rien de bien surprenant vu les personnes qu'il (elle ?) fréquentait de manière quotidienne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Et dès que la différence était au rendez-vous, Mammon savait qu'il allait se retrouver avec une migraine.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive, bébé ? Demanda Belphegor qui, comme à son habitude, jouait avec ses couteaux.

Mammon ne releva même pas le surnom. A la place, il se fit une note mentale pour prélever une compensation directement sur le compte de Bel.

-Demain… Commença Mammon, la moitié de son visage toujours caché par la capuche de sa cape. Ce sera l'anniversaire de Sawada.

Bel releva la tête de ses couteux pour lui lancer un grand sourire carnassier.

-Mais, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour lui acheter un cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu dis, Mammon ? S'exclama Lussuria en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte du petit salon. Mais je croyais que ton compte en banque était plein !

-Je n'ai pas assez d'argent. Répéta l'ex-Arcobaleno en ignorant ce que son flamboyant coéquipier pouvait bien dire. Je ne vais donc pas lui acheter de cadeau. Mais que lui offrir ?

Et Mammon ne pouvait pas ne rien lui offrir, car Sawada avait levé la malédiction des Arcobaleno et Mammon lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant (même s'il ne dépenserait pas un denier pour lui).

-Tu peux lui confectionner quelque chose ? Proposa Lussuria en se laissant aller contre le cadre de la porte dans une position pensive. C'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Mammon se retint de renifler dédaigneusement à cette expression. Seul l'argent comptait. Mais Lussuria venait de lui donner l'argument parfait pour ne pas dépenser un sou, alors il n'allait pas se plaindre (pas trop, en tout cas). Malheureusement, ça ne lui donnait toujours pas d'idée de cadeau.

* * *

Tsuna passa la porte de son bureau avec un soupir, mais s'arrêta net dès qu'il remarqua l'étrange _chose_ installée devant son bureau.

-Hiiiie ! Je repasserais ! S'écria-t-il avec des yeux exorbités et oubliant momentanément que c'était _son_ bureau et qu'une telle chose ne devrait _pas_ lui arriver.

-Reviens ici, déchet ! Gronda Xanxus quand il vit que Tsuna s'apprêtait à repartir. Détache-moi !

Tsuna cligna des yeux, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était inutile de nier à présent, Xanxus se trouvait bien dans son bureau. Nu. Et solidement ficelé (avec la corde spéciale anti-flammes de Giannini) au pied de son bureau. Avec un nœud rouge dans les cheveux et une grande carte « Joyeux Anniversaire » cachant sa modestie. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait bien pu faire de si terrible dans sa vie antérieure pour que ce genre de chose lui arrive dans cette vie-là ?

-Mmh… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais-là ? Finit-il par demander, vraiment peu sûr de comment gérer cette nouvelle crise.

-Détache-moi. Répéta-t-il d'une voix si basse due à la rage que Tsuna cru un instant qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Malgré son Hyper Intuition qui marchait en overdrive avec les centaines de milliers d'avertissement de danger qu'elle lui envoyait, Tsuna soupira en s'approchant de Xanxus.

-Tu as l'air très en colère. Observa-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr que te détacher soit une bonne idée.

-Déchet. Prévint avec un grognement.

Tsuna attrapa sa cape posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et enveloppa Xanxus avec, tout en ignorant le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait. Puis, il enleva le ruban rouge dans les cheveux et préféra ne pas toucher à la carte.

-Je ne peux pas te détacher, Xanxus. Soupira-t-il. Ça signerait la mort de la ou les personne(s) qui t'ont attaché. Et comme ils font sans aucun doute partis de ma Famiglia, je ne peux pas te laisser les tuer.

Le regard glacial que Xanxus lui lança à cette réponse aurait pu geler le continent africain dans sa globalité. Avec la force de l'habitude, Tsuna l'ignora.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en contournant le chef de la Varia pour s'asseoir à la chaise de son bureau.

Histoire qu'il envoie les fautifs en mission. A vie. Bien entendu, Xanxus ne le gratifia pas d'une réponse, seulement d'un nouveau grognement menaçant, et Tsuna soupira en attrapant son portable. Il envoya un message à Squalo.

 _Problème au QG. Viens rapidement._

Voilà. Suffisamment décontracté pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et grommelle seulement à propos de l'incompétence de Tsuna et ses gardiens, mais suffisamment concis pour qu'il sache que c'était sérieux. Et une fois qu'il serait là, Tsuna n'aurait qu'à lui donner Xanxus et il se débrouillerait avec son boss.

(Malgré le court moment qu'il lui fallait généralement pour se souvenir que c'était lui le boss et qu'il n'avait pas à gérer la démence chronique de sa Famiglia (seulement le stock sans fin de paperasse), Tsuna savait très bien comment éviter les crises ou, tout du moins, les rendre les plus minimales possibles.)

Après ce court interlude, Tsuna put reprendre son travail en ignorant l'aura menaçante qu'émettait Xanxus et ses grognements de lions enragés. C'était assez effrayant qu'il en soit parfaitement capable…

Squalo arriva une demi-heure plus tard, en hurlant, mais se stoppa immédiatement en remarquant son boss. De son fauteuil, Tsuna put admirer l'expression sidérée sur le visage de Squalo.

-Voi ! Finit-il par s'écrier en brandissant son épée (quand est-ce-que ce n'était pas le cas ?). Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait au boss, mini-boss !

-Il était comme ça quand je suis arrivé. Répondit Tsuna calmement. Et même si l'attention est particulièrement _touchante_ , je suis sûre que Xanxus aimerait rentrer chez lui.

Apparemment Squalo n'avait pas totalement retrouvé ses esprits, car il cligna les yeux de manière assez désemparée, et fit un pas en arrière. Puis il secoua la tête et traversa la pièce à grande enjambées.

-C'est complétement fou. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Tsuna ne devrait probablement pas se sentir si satisfait que quelqu'un d'autre ressente ce qu'il ressentait tous les jours. Après tout, Squalo était probablement le plus sain d'esprit de toute la Varia et c'était toujours lui qui gérait les problèmes de l'escouade d'assassins. Tsuna était sincèrement étonné qu'il ait toujours autant de cheveux (de son côté, il se les arrachait par poignée dès qu'il recevait des nouvelles de ses gardiens).

Squalo ferma complétement la cape autour de Xanxus et le balança par-dessus son épaule avant de ressortir du bureau comme si de rien n'était. Le dernier regard que lui lança le chef de la Varia envoya un frisson glacé le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune Decimo. Heureusement que Squalo allait gérer la première salve de colère enragée (oui, l'adjectif était nécessaire) de Xanxus. C'était toujours plus facile de gérer ce dernier quand il avait déjà évacué le plus gros de sa colère sur ses subordonnés (et Tsuna ne ressentait aucun remords à utiliser cette technique).

.

En y repensant, c'était probablement la faute de Mammon. Grâce à ses illusions, l'ex-Arcobaleno était le seul à pouvoir piéger Xanxus.

* * *

 **Question :** est-ce-que Mammon reprend le nom de Viper après que la malédiction des Arcobaleno ait été levée ?


End file.
